Two Is Better Than One
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: The Doctor, Jack Harkness, and Sophie McQueen. In a threesome. Need I say more? ;)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen so hands off of her! ;)

 **Author's Note:** This is a threesome story between the Doctor, Jack, and Sophie McQueen from my stories Written In The Stars and Rewritten in the Stars. I love the Doctor and Sophie and Jack and Sophie and put them together and you get a great threesome in my opinion. My co-writer helped me with this as well! So we both hope that you enjoy this story! ;)

 **Warnings:** Language and sexual situations and acts between three people. And all the things that make this story Rated M.

Also if you don't approve of threesomes then this isn't for you so don't read...anyway enjoy!

* * *

Sophie hummed to herself as she entered the kitchen, dressed in a very revealing and tight blue bikini. She was on her way to the pool for an afternoon swim but wanted to get something to eat before going the rest of the way down there.

There was no one else joining her, which was disappointing, but she didn't mind all that much. It would be nice being in that big pool alone after all the traveling she, Jack, and the Doctor had been doing. Sophie grabbed a banana from the bowl on the counter and opened it up before taking a bite out of it. She stayed facing backwards from the entrance, so she didn't notice that someone had appeared there.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around her bare waist from behind. "Is that supposed to be me?" someone purred in her ear.

She smirked around the familiar voice of Jack Harkness. "Possibly..." she purred back, unable to help herself by rubbing her bum up against him as she took another bite of the banana.

He moaned softly as his hands rubbed her stomach. "Mmm...is that so."

Her smirk widened. "Yeah."

He chuckled as he kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. "Sooo...any luck?"

She pouted at the mention. "No. None at all."

"So have you mentioned it or are you just beating around the bush?"

Her smile fell and she shrugged sheepishly. "Um...the second one."

He sighed heavily. "Sophie...it was your idea in the first place. If you want it to happen, you need to tell him."

"I'm scared to." she admitted.

"Then if you don't want it to happen...then it won't." he told her as he stepped away from her.

"I do want to, Jack." She turned around to face him. "But if I ask, he's just going to say no."

"And if I ask him, he's going to immediately refuse."

She sighed. "Fine...I'll ask him..." Then she smirked at him as she sat her banana down and moved close to her lover. "But first...how about we have some fun?"

He matched her smirk. "Sounds tempting...very...very tempting..." he purred as he rubbed her side with his fingers. "But I believe that your boyfriend is looking for you. He asked me to come and find you."

"I think he can wait a little bit, don't ya think?" she purred back, bringing her face close to his.

"But what happens if he comes looking for you and sees...us?"

"I think we can be quick about it..." she purred again, leaning forward to press her lips lightly to his.

He moaned as her lips were against his own.

"Don't you think?" she whispered against his lips.

He thought about it for a moment before he had his answer. "I think we can." he said before he captured her lips again, wrapping his arms around her body.

She moaned into the kiss and pushed herself close to him.

His fingers skimmed her body, feeling her bare skin against his fingers. He loved the feeling of Sophie's skin under his fingers. So soft and smooth.

"Mm...Jack..."

His tongue slid into her mouth as he squeezed her hips.

She tangled their tongues together heatedly as her hands began pulling at his clothes.

He let her pull at his coat, tugging it off his shoulders.

After his coat was off, she unbuckled his suspenders, tossing them to the ground. Then she tugged at his pants.

He grabbed her hands before she could at the buttons.

She groaned and pulled back from his lips. "What?"

"Not that...at least not yet." he whispered as he reached down and squeezed her bum.

She moaned and groaned in response.

He chuckled as he kissed her again.

She kissed him back immediately.

All of you are probably wondering how this secret relationship between her and Jack started. She had been traveling with the Doctor for two years and was with him for one of those years. During one of their trips, they ran into Jack and Sophie got along with him right away. A little too much. The Doctor had invited Jack to travel with them and she didn't mind at all. She wanted to know more about this man. There was something about him that drew her in, the same something that the Doctor had when she first met him.

Jack had been traveling with them for quite sometime and during one of their adventures, Sophie found herself in a compromising position with him. They had been running away from some alien after getting separated from the Doctor and they had to hide in a small closet. That was when it happened. Sophie found herself kissing him and he was kissing her back.

And it went on from there.

Jack's hand slid up and down her back as his kisses became more heated.

"Jack..." she moaned as she pushed her hips against his.

He groaned as she ground against his hardening arousal.

She loved how easy it was to get him hard, just like she loved it with the Doctor. Having a threesome with them would be amazing.

He bucked his hips up against hers.

She gasped in response and bucked back against him before she got her hands out of Jack's grip, going in between them to unbutton his pants quickly.

He groaned before he could try to stop her. "Sophie..."

"Please Jack...I need you..." she moaned into his mouth. "Now."

"Mmm...I know..." He mumbled as he picked her up and carried her over to the table, sitting her down on top of it.

As soon as she was settled down on it, she pushed down his pants along with his boxers quickly, freeing his erection.

He gasped into her mouth as he tugged at her bikini bottoms.

She let him pull them off of her before she scooted down to almost the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He groaned when his arousal pressed against her wet folds.

"Inside me now Jack..." she purred into his mouth, shifting her hips so his cock was positioned at her entrance.

He smirked at her beg and thrust into her quickly.

"Jack!" She gasped happily.

He closed his eyes in pleasure as he heard her moan his name.

Her legs tightened around his waist as she thrust against him.

"Oh Sophie..."

"Fuck me, Jack..."

He did just that, thrusting inside of her soaking wet heat, groaning at the feeling.

"Yes Jack! Oh yes!"

"Sophie!"

She slowly lay back against the table, bringing him with her since her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He leaned over the table and captured her lips again.

"Sophie?!"

Her lips froze against Jack's lips and her thrusting stopped at the sound of the Doctor's voice. Shit.

Jack broke away and looked up to find the Doctor standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

The Doctor stood there in complete shock. There she was, his mate, laying on the kitchen table, nearly naked, having sex with one of his closest friends. His hearts felt like they smashed into a million pieces.

"Doc..."

Seeing that look on his face, Sophie felt so awful for him. "Theta..." she whispered.

The Doctor couldn't stare at them any longer as he ran out of the room.

Jack quickly stood up and pulled himself out of her.

"Damnit..." she muttered as she hopped off of the table, wincing slightly at the pain between her legs. She quickly put back on her bikini bottoms. "I'm going to go after him."

"Go." He told her as he began getting dressed.

She nodded and ran in the direction that her mate went in.

The Doctor shut his door and felt tears running down his cheeks.

How could she do this to him? She was his mate. That meant that she only belonged to him. She promised him that she only belonged to him. And she cheated on him! With Jack! How long has this been going on? A few days? A month? Ever since Jack came aboard?

Sophie knew that he was in his room and she ran all the way there. Once there, she knocked the door.

"Theta, please, I can explain..." she told him through the door quietly.

"What? Like you were just fucking Jack and you didn't expect me to walk in?!" He growled under his breath.

"We didn't want you to find out this way..." she whispered. "I know you're mad..."

The Doctor opened the door and glared at her. "Of course I'm mad! You've been cheating on me!" he yelled at her.

"I know...but maybe this isn't a bad thing..." She knew this was a bad time to bring it up, but she couldn't help it.

He was shocked by her response. "Not a bad thing? Not a bad thi?! Do you hear yourself?! You cheated on me! Me! Your mate! The man that you love...or should I say 'loved'! That mark on you neck is a symbol of my love and promise to you it did you forget it?"

"Of course I didn't. I still love you, Theta, but I..." she paused. "love Jack too..."

The Doctor stood there angry and confused over her confession.

"I know it's strange being in love with someone...when I'm mated to someone else but I do...and maybe I could have you both in my life..."

"Both of us? What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking...maybe we could have a..." she paused, biting her bottom lip.

"A what?"

"A...threesome..."

Everything seemed to freeze around him. Did she just suggest...a threesome? He had to be dreaming at this moment.

"I've actually been thinking about it for awhile...and it's something...I want..."

He was still silent, letting her request sink in.

"I think it would be fun..."

Finally he found the words to respond. "Fun? You mean I have to share you in the bedroom with another man? A man who happens to be my closest friend?"

"Um yeah...that's what a threesome is...and yeah, I think it could be fun. We should at least try it...maybe..."

"Out of the question! I refuse to have another man in our bed with us!"

"Please...it's what I want..."

He took a deep breath as he took a step towards her. "What I want is only you...I want my mate. I can't watch her being touched by another man."

"Theta..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I know that it'll be hard...but I'm not the only one who will get pleasure from this."

"If you're suggesting for me to do anything with Jack, forget it..."

She sighed sadly. "Fine...I won't make you have a threesome if you don't want to..."

He hated seeing her look upset, but he didn't know what to tell her. He was still infuriated because of what she and Jack have been doing. At this point he didn't want to look at her.

Her mate turned away as he ran a hand through his head. "I...I need to be alone Sophie..."

"Theta...please...I don't know what you want me to say! I won't apologize for what I did."

"Then just go back to Jack! It's him that you really want!"

"But I want you too! Why can't I have both?!"

"Because you're supposed to be mine!" He yelled as he whipped his head around. "You said yes to that the moment I marked you!"

"Your right I did! And you said you would be give me anything I wanted, so why can't you give me this?!"

"Because it's not right!"

"It might not be right, but it'll definitely feel right! Not just for me, you guys too!" She breathed heavily, then she took a breath to try and calm down. "We can just do it, and if we don't like it, then we can stop. I'll break things off with Jack too."

He laughed dryly. "You think it's just that simple? You'll stop sleeping with Jack and just got back to me?"

"Of course it's not that easy...but I don't want to leave either of you. You're the two most important men in my life...we could all have something good together."

He shook his head as he looked away from her.

She heaved a sigh. "Fine...I'll just go back to Jack then." She turned around to leave.

He could feel the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks when she said that. She was going to Jack.

When he didn't even try to stop her, she turned back around. "You're not going to even fight about it?"

"Why? You've obviously made your choice. Even though you're marked as mine, you're choosing another man over me."

"Because I would think I was worth fighting for."

"And if I fought for you, you'd still be upset because you couldn't have Jack in your life. You wouldn't be happy with me because you'd be constantly be thinking about him."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Then let me have both...I want both of you. Can we just try this threesome?"

He hesitated for a few moments. "I can't do it Sophie...I...I just can't..."

"Come on...just try...for me." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry...but I can't..." He told her before he turned away. "I think you should go..."

She sighed. "Fine..." She turned back around and left the room to go back to Jack.

When she shut the door, the Doctor's tears started rolling down his cheeks. He was so heartbroken and he didn't know what it would ever be fixed.

Sophie found him still in the kitchen, dressed now.

"Well?" Jack asked.

She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. She felt so bad that he found out that way...but she didn't regret what she had with Jack...even though she should.

He frowned as he slowly walked over to her when he saw a few tears appear. "I'm so sorry..."

"He took it bad...real bad..." she finally whispered.

Jack moved to her and took her body into his arms.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in Jack's chest.

"I'm so sorry Sophie."

"It's not your fault..." she mumbled into his chest.

"I should have just left the room..."

"I didn't want you too..." She lifted her head up and met his eyes. "And I don't regret being with you..." She sighed then. "But I wish he didn't find out that way..."

"Me too..." he sighed as he rubbed her back.

"I told him...how I felt about you..."

"I'm guessing he didn't take that very well either..."

Sophie shook her head. "Nope..."

Jack sighed as he reached up and stroked her hair gently. "I'm sure he'll come around...eventually...or he'll throw me out into space..."

"I hope it's not the latter..." she told him softly.

"Yeah...me too..."

"I don't think it will be...once he cools down...I'll talk to him again..." There was silence for a few moments before she broke it. "I asked him about the threesome..."

"I don't think I even need to ask what he said..." Jack said quietly.

"No...you don't. He said no."

"I figured..." he said as he released her and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah...I tried to convince him...but he wouldn't have it." She pouted to herself. She hated that.

"Well...it's a pretty hard thing suggest to someone..." he told her as he sat down at the table. "The Doc loves you and now you're telling him that you're in love with another man as well..."

She sighed as she joined him at the table. "I know where he's coming from...I do...I know I'm mated to him...but it's not my fault I fell for someone else..."

He propped an arm on the table. "Talk about awkward..."

She sighed again. "Yeah..."

"Just give him some time Sophie...maybe you could go see him later on tonight."

"Yeah...I will..." She decided that she still wanted to go on that afternoon swim. It would have keep her mind off of things until she talked to him tonight. With that, she stood up from the table. "I'm going to the pool for the swim I was planning on taking."

"Good, maybe it'll help you out." he told her as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's what I'm hoping..." she trailed off for a moment. "Would you like to join me?"

"As much as I would really want to...I don't think right now is the best time..."

She sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. "Okay..." Then she thought of something. "But it would keep our minds off of things...if you were to come with me." She gave him a smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

He met her eyes, noticing the seductive gleam in them. "You and that look..."

"Can't resist it, can you?" she purred, putting her arms behind her back as she stepped back from him.

"How can I escape it when you always show me that look?"

"That's a very good question. So...will you go on a swim with me?" She smiled seductively. "I'll give a really good blow job later if you do."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Always adding the incentive in there."

She just continued smiling at him.

Jack let out a long sigh as he stood up. "Fine...one quick swim..and then you're going to talk to him."

"You got it, Captain." Sophie winked at him.

He shook his head as he followed her down the hall to the pool.

She was going to be the death of him. Over and over again.

They made it to the pool and Sophie turned to her lover with a smirk. "Clothes off, Captain."

He smirked at her. "Yes ma'm." he told her as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

She kept her eyes on him, enjoying the view as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned and muscular chest.

Then he pulled his suspenders down slowly before he started on his pants.

She licked her lips. She loved watching him strip for her. It was such a glorious sight.

When all of his clothes were off and he was just left in his boxers, his eyes met hers. "Well...here I am." he said, gesturing to his body.

"Mm yes...there you are." Her eyes roamed his body lustfully.

His eyes looked at the pool and back at her. "Ladies first."

Remembering what they came here for, she shook her head and went over to the pool. Instead of jumping in, she slowly slid into the water, making sure to give her lover a view of her bum.

His smirk grew wider as he watched her slide into the water.

The water felt great and she turned around, swimming backwards as she gave her Captain a smirk and she gestured him to come in with her index finger.

He chucked as he cannon balled into the pool with her.

She laughed loudly as she ducked out of the way before the water could hit her.

He resurfaced and burst out laughing.

She rolled her eyes, but was grinning as she swam over to him.

Then he splashed her quickly.

She scowled at him a bit before she quickly reached him, wrapping her arms around his wet waist and pulling him towards her.

"Hey! I thought we were swimming here." He joked as he tried to pry her arms off.

"Mm...well I'd rather finish what we started..." she purred, moving her head to nip at his neck.

Successfully, he was able to get out of her arms and swam backwards. "Aww but I'd rather swim for a bit..."

She pouted when he left her grip. "Fine..." she said with a defeated sigh. "We can swim for a bit."

"Atta girl..." He said as he started swimming across the pool.

She went to follow him but not before ducking under water to her hair and upper body wet.

He laughed as he swam on his back, sighing in content.

"That felt great!" She smoothed her wet hair back, a pretty smile on her face.

"Maybe you were right...maybe this is the perfect way to relax..."

"It is..." she agreed as she started to swim.

"We could just stay in here all day..." he sighed.

"Yeah...we could...but I have to talk to the Doctor..." She reached the end of the pool and leaned against the wall, panting slightly.

"I know..."

She fixed her bikini top, 'accidentally' showing more of her milky breasts.

He turned his head over to her. "You uh...I think your bathing suit is a little loose..."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She gave him a giant smirk.

He shifted around and stood up in the pool. "Oh yeah...I can see it perfectly." he purred.

"Mind helping me fix it, my dear Captain..." she purred back.

"Hmm...well I wouldn't leave a poor beautiful woman in distress..." he said, stepping closer to her, sliding a hand behind her neck, playfully tugging at the bikini string.

"Good...because she might not be willing to give you a blow job later if you would..."

"Always wanting to please your man..." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her lips, pulling at her the string.

"Oh yes...I love sucking that gorgeous cock of yours..." she purred against his lips as her hand went to stroke him through his boxers.

He gasped into her mouth as he pulled the string even more, releasing her breasts from their confines.

When her breasts were free, she moaned in delight, stroking him a little faster.

As he deepened the kiss, his other hand came up and squeezed her breast.

"Jack..." she moaned, her hand sneakingly slipped inside his boxers and grabbing his cock.

Another gasp escaped his lips as his thumb rubbed her nipple.

She moved her hand as she arched her chest at his touch.

"Oh Sophie!"

She smirked against his month.

He rubbed her nipple as he leaned down to take her other bud into his mouth, sucking on it vigorously. His tongue swirled around it, hearing tiny gasps and sighs from her.

This wasn't anything new to him. He was always able to make her writhe and scream with pleasure. Being a man with experience worked out in her favor. He took her in ways that she couldn't imagine and every time was a new way of making love. He would take her over and over until her body was too weak to continue. Then of course he would find some way to bring it back to life, making her beg for more.

"Oh Jack...Jack..."

Then his hand left her neck and moved under the water, rubbing the junction between her legs.

Her hips bucked immediately and she moaned his name louder as she squeezed his cock.

He bit down on her nipple suddenly as his fingers pressed against her bottoms harder.

"Jack!"

Smirking against her breast, he continued to rub her heat between her legs.

She continued to moan his name as she moved her hand on him and bucked her hips against his fingers.

He bit her nipple again as his fingers started moving quicker.

"Jack...please!"

"Please...what?" he asked, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

She gave a gasp. "Fuck me!"

"With pleasure..." he purred as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He carried her over to the edge of the pool and turned her around to face it. Then he pulled off his boxers, throwing them out onto the cement. His arousal pressed against her bum as he tugged down her bikini bottoms and did the same to them, making them land near his soaking wet boxers.

She moaned as she rubbed her bum against his cock.

"Ready for me?" he whispered in her ear as he pressed the tip of his cock against her folds.

"Fuck yes!" she gasped again.

He slid inside of her, making them both gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"Jack...fuck..."

He sighed when he felt her walls around him again. How he loved this. Very slowly, he began thrusting in and out of her.

She loved it when his cock was inside of her. It felt just as amazing as the Doctor's did.

"Jack...go faster..."

He held her hips as he moved with her hips, thrusting in and out of her. "Sophie...oh..."

She leaned her head back, letting out a loud moan of his name.

His lips found her neck, kissing it softly as he moved.

She titled her head to the side to give him more access to her wet neck.

One of his hands left her hip and moved up to play with her breast.

"Mm...Jack..."

"Is this what you like?"

"Yes baby...exactly what I like..."

He squeezed her breast a little harder as he thrust into her.

She mewled in response.

"I like hearing you moan...it's soo...arousing..." he purred in her ear as he pulled out and thrust back in. "Feeling your soaking wet pussy around me...makes it even better."

She moaned loudly. She loved when he talked dirty to her, made her incredibly horny.

His other hand went between her hips and the wall to find her clit

She gave a cry of pleasure.

"What about when I play with your clit?"

"I love it...oh god..." she whimpered.

His fingers rubbed it around in circles, feeling her walls contract a little.

"Jack...Jack...Jack..." She moaned his name over and over again as she thrust against him faster.

He pushed against the bud a little harder as his pace increased.

"Oh Jack!"

Then he pinched it roughly. "Come on Sophie..."

This rough pinch and his fast thrusting made her cum hard and fast.

Jack didn't stop there, he kept thrusting inside of her body, feeling his release nearing as well.

"Jack, cum inside me...please..." she panted.

"Only...if you...cum again..." he moaned.

Her hand quickly moved to join his, playing with her clit as she moved hard and fast against Jack.

The water around them slapped against the walls of the pool and their bodies.

She gave her hips a twist.

"Oh fuck!" he cursed as he thrust a few more times before he came inside of her.

She came again as soon as he did, crying out her lover's name. "Jack!"

His hips didn't stop their movements, still thrusting slowly as he came down from his high.

Her head fell back against Jack's shoulder, panting heavily.

He pressed his lips against her damp cheek.

"Jack...that was brilliant..." Sophie laughed breathlessly.

"As always..." he whispered.

"Mm yeah...it'll be even more amazing...if the Doctor joins us..." She nuzzled his neck.

"If...he says yes..."

She gave a hum in response as she kissed his neck.

They stayed connected for awhile, feeling the water turn cold around them.

"Mm...we should probably get out..." she mumbled.

"Yeah..." he whispered as he slowly pulled out of her and reached over to grab her bikini top.

She groaned at the loss of him, missing him already as she took her top from her lover and put it on. "Can you help me tie it?" she asked.

"Of course." he told her as he helped her tie it behind her neck.

"Thank you." With that, she climbed out of the pool so she could get her bottoms.

He climbed out behind her and grabbed his wet boxers.

She put her bottoms on before turning to Jack, who was in his boxers now. Something she groaned at.

"Wow! These are cold!" he squeaked with a laugh.

She laughed too. "What did you expect babe?"

He shrugged. "I don't know...maybe they were thrown through the laundry a little and a warmer." he joked.

She shook her head at him with a fond smile on her face. "Right..." Then her smile fell and she sighed. "I'm going to talk to him now...wish me luck."

"Of course Soph." he told her as he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling back. "I love you."

"Love you too." he whispered before he walked out of the room.

Sophie watched him walk out with a sigh before she left herself and she went to her room so she could change into her nightgown. Once she finished, she headed to the Doctor's room. She stepped inside without knocking and found her mate laying down on the bed. He was on his side, making him not notice her. Seeing him there, she went to the bed only to climb inside, beside her mate.

The Doctor knew she was there. He could hear her tiny footsteps enter the room. The way that the bed sank, he knew it was her tiny little figure.

"Theta, are you asleep?" she asked, gently shaking his shoulder.

"No."

"Good..." She bit her lip for a moment. "How are you doing?"

The Doctor didn't answer her question, instead he asked shortly, "How long?"

Sophie knew what he was talking about. "For three months..." she responded quietly.

"How?"

"It was around four weeks since Jack started traveling with us...and we went to this alien planet where we got seperated from you...so we had to hide in a small closet...to hide from the alien that was chasing...and we kissed...we've been together ever since..."

"So you wanted him the moment he came here..."

She could have lied but she didn't want anymore secrets. "Yes..." she admitted.

He closed his eyes and inhaled.

She didn't say anything.

"Anything else I should know about?"

She shook her head. "No..."

He lay there for awhile. Nothing but the sound of their breathing sounding through the room.

"I'm sorry..."

He didn't say anything back to her.

She gave a sigh and leaned back against the bed.

The Doctor had been there all night since she walked out of his room. He just lay there in his bed, crying for his mate. His heart hurt and he didn't know if it could be fixed.

She broke the silence. "Have you thought about my threesome idea?" she asked quietly.

Had he thought about it? Of course he had. Her suggestion played on repeat through his mind. Having two men pleasure her, sounded pretty nice. At least for her. And Jack would enjoy it too.

But would he?

In his mind he tried picturing the situation. Sophie kissing him passionately and her legs wrapped around him. Then she would break away and lean back to kiss Jack who sat behind her.

How could he watch it? Sophie was his mate and she belonged to him. Now she wanted Jack too.

"Yes...I have..."

She was definitely surprised he had thought about it. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." She paused for a moment. "Have you changed your mind?"

Did he change his mind?

He had no idea.

Was he willing to share his mate with another man? A man who he knew. A man who was one of his best friends.

No. No he wouldn't! He couldn't!

And yet...

Sophie was begging and pleading him to go through with it. Because it would make her happy.

Even though she cheated on him, broke his heart, and broke their mating bond for another man...he couldn't help but feel something other than anger, heartbreak, and jealously. He should tell her to leave the Tardis and take Jack with her.

But...he couldn't do that...

She was still his mate and he didn't want to lose her.

If he shared her for one night with Jack...he could see what would happen. If he couldn't go through with it, she would break things off with Jack and she would stay with him.

But then there were the upsetting consequences of being with a woman who yearned for another man as well. If Jack left, Sophie would be upset even though she would be with the man of her dreams.

No matter how many ways he tried to think about it, there wasn't a way out of it.

Either he would share Sophie with Jack or he could lose her forever...

"I don't know..." The Doctor finally said.

"Oh..." She didn't miss the disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know if I can watch you with Jack..."

"How do you know that if you don't try?"

"Sophie...just imagining you with Jack...it makes me feel...very angry and jealous..."

"I know...but why can't we just try it once? That's all I'm asking for."

"And then what? We'll just go back to our 'regular lives' and just continue on like nothing happened?"

"I don't know...I haven't thought about it..but I do know that this is what I want..."

He didn't know what to say next. Should he say no? Yes?

"Please..." she tried saying this one last time.

The Doctor had no idea what to do.

If he said no then Sophie would probably leave and run away with Jack. But if he said yes...then he would have to let Jack pleasure her at the same time.

Why did this have to be so hard?

"Just say yes...I won't be the only one getting pleasured by this. You two will too. With me."

Before he could think over the subject any longer, an answer finally left his lips.

"Yes..."

She mentally cheered when he said yes and she happily kissed him.

His eyes widened when she kissed him.

She didn't kiss him for long and pulled back, giving him a big smile. "Let's do this then."

"I'll be right back, let me get Jack!" Sophie kissed him again before jumping out of the bed and running out the door.

The Doctor watched as she left the room and groaned to himself.

"What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

Sophie ran to Jack's room, knowing he would be in there, and threw open the door, stepping inside with a giddy smile on her face.

Jack looked started when she came in, finding him in a pair of fresh boxers.

"I got good news! The Doctor changed his mind about the threesome."

His eyes widened at his lover. "What?"

"He changed his mind. I convinced him. He's waiting for us in his room."

Jack was in complete shock.

The Doctor said yes?

"I'm shocked too, but come on." She went over to him and grabbed his hand, still grinning. "Can't keep him waiting."

A smile appeared on his face as he let Sophie drag him off to the Doctor's bedroom.

Getting to his room, Sophie stepped inside the room with Jack behind her. Her mate was still laying on the bed, but was sitting up and looking at them.

The Doctor's hearts dropped when he saw Jack walk in.

Sophie smiled at her mate tentatively. "Are you ready love?" she asked gently.

"I don't know..."

"Don't worry, we can just take it slow..." she told him, moving over to him, still holding Jack's hand.

"She's right Doc, we don't have to go fast at all. We can go slow and steady." Jack assured his friend.

The Doctor started feeling sick as he slowly sat up.

"Just stay calm..." She let go of Jack's hand. "We can just start with you first..."

His eyes darted from hers to Jack's. "I...I don't want him to touch me."

Jack held up his hands in defense. "Alright, I'm not. It can be about Sophie first."

"Alright then, I'll go first." Sophie took her robe off, slowly revealing her body.

The Doctor gulped when he saw his mate standing there in a knee length blue night gown.

"Jack, mind getting this nightgown off of me?" she asked her lover.

"I think the Doc ought to do that." he told her, gently pushing her towards the bed where the Doctor sat.

"Mm your right...he should..." she purred and she climbed on the bed, going over to her mate and straddling his lap. "Mind taking it off?"

He swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat. "Um...I..."

"Let me help you there." She grabbed his hands and pulled them to her nightgown, which was bundled up to her waist. "Now...take it off..." she told him gently, leaning forward to gently kiss his lips to tell him it was okay.

His lips stilled against hers as his hands froze. He couldn't do this.

"It's just me..." she whispered against his lips.

He closed his eyes and slowly tried to kiss her back.

When he started to kiss her back, she slowly deepened the kiss.

His hands let go of her nightgown, letting it fall back down to her thighs. After a few moments, a sigh left his lips as he kissed her.

Her hands gently moved to unbutton his shirt.

He tensed for a moment when he felt her fingers on his buttons.

"It's okay..." she mumbled against his lips as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons.

The Doctor allowed her unbutton his shirt and then sliding it off his shoulders.

"Now do me..." Sophie pulled back from the kiss to stare into the Doctor's eyes.

He tried to stare back into hers, but he looked off to the side at Jack, who stood there, watching them in rapture.

"I...I can't do this..." he stuttered as he looked down.

She titled his head back up. "Yes you can..." She was confident he could do this. He just needed to relax.

"Sophie...I just can't..."

She gently rubbed his bare shoulders. "Just relax..."

His shallow breathing was getting to him as well as his pounding hearts. He tried to focus on her hands that were rubbing him instead of Jack's eyes staring at him.

"Just pay attention to me, love..." Her rubbing grew deeper and she was massaging his shoulders now.

He kept his eyes shut as she rubbed his shoulders.

Her touch slowly seemed to work. "It's really simple...just take the nightgown off..." she whispered.

His hands still didn't move as he kept his eyes shut still.

"Jack, you might have to take over..." she told her lover, glancing back at him.

"Just give him a little bit of time Soph. He'll do it eventually." Jack assured her.

She nodded and turned back to her mate, peering soothing kisses to his face. "Trust me...love...you can do this..." she told him in between kisses.

He tried to calm his breathing down as he tried to focus on her mouth.

She continued leaving kisses on his face as she gently pressed her hips against his. "Just pretend he's not there...try yo focus on me..."

He took a few deep breaths before he kissed her lips.

She kissed him back, gently moaning into it.

After a few moments, he started kissing her a little more passionately, reaching up to cup her face in his hands.

She sighed at his touch.

His mate was kissing him. Him and only him.

Her hands gently ran down his chest, feeling his skin. "Theta..." she moaned against his lips.

One of his hands slid down her back and pushed her forward to sit in his lap. His lips moved against hers, moaning softly.

Her legs easily wrapped around his waist as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue in his mouth.

His tongue met hers, tangling them together as he moaned a little louder.

Their tongues played with one another as she moved her hips against his.

His hand rubbed her back as his hips started moving with her.

She moaned happily into his mouth, glad he was starting to relax.

Jack watched them from the side, impressed that the Doctor was finally calming down. He'd always imagined doing something like this with him, but of course it would never happen since the Doctor wasn't interested. This was his chance.

Now she really wanted her nightgown off and she went to do it herself.

The Doctor's hands stopped her from pulling off the nightgown and deepened the kiss.

She couldn't help but groan when he stopped her.

Jack slowly walked over and sat down on the bed behind Sophie.

The Doctor sensed the bed dipping and tried to focus on kissing Sophie.

She felt it too but continued kissing her mate hard and passionately.

The Doctor knew that he would have to let Jack in soon, but he didn't want to just yet.

Sophie untangled their tongues and pulled back slightly from the kiss. "Please...take it off..." she whispered, speaking of her nightgown.

"Not yet..." He responded breathlessly as he captured her lips again.

Jack saw this and slowly moved closer and ran a hand up Sophie's back.

Feeling Jack's hand on her back and the Doctor's lips on hers, she moaned in delight.

Jack stroked her back gently as the Doctor continued to kiss her.

Her tongue found its way back into her mate's mouth.

Before the kiss could go any further, the Doctor's hand accidentally bumped into Jack's, making him pull away from the kiss and look over at Jack. He stared back into his friend's eyes, remembering what was happening.

"Just pretend I'm not here." Jack told him.

"Kind of hard...when you're touching my mate."

"Look, I'm not doing anything to you. This is for Sophie. We're here to please her."

The Doctor stared at him.

"Can you do this? For Sophie?" Jack asked.

The Doctor's eyes looked at his mate and then back at Jack. "Okay...for Sophie..."

"Well to start...you could take my nightgown off..." she told her boys.

The Doctor swallowed as he gripped the front of the nightgown and began tugging it up. Jack's hands grabbed the back and helped the Doctor take it off and throw it off to the side, exposing Sophie's bare torso to both of their eyes.

"Mm...much better..." She kissed the Doctor in thanks, then did the same to Jack.

The Doctor felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched her kiss Jack.

She kissed her lover for a bit before returning her lips to her mate's, kissing him hard.

He was surprised by her kiss and slowly fell into it.

As she kissed him, she reached back and grabbed Jack's hands, bringing them to her bare stomach.

Jack did as she silently told her and started rubbing her stomach. Them he leaned forward and began kissing the back of her neck.

She moaned in response.

The Doctor deepened the kiss as his hands slid across her bare thighs.

She moaned a little louder as he did this.

Jack's hands slid up and cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing and squeezing them gently.

She forced herself not to break away from her mate's lips and moan Jack's name. She always loved it when he played with her breasts. He was very very good at it.

The Doctor continued kissing his mate as his fingers started massaging her inner thighs.

"Theta..." she moaned deeply against his lips. With both of them pleasuring her, she could already feel herself getting wet and quickly.

Jack's hands squeezed her breasts, feeling her hard nipples press against his palms.

This time she couldn't hold it in. "Jack..." she moaned his name the way she had her mate's.

Her mate felt hurt when he heard her moan his name, but he tried to ignore it as he kissed her lips again, squeezing her inner thighs.

She gasped when he squeezed her there.

Jack's lips pressed against her neck again, sucking and biting at the skin. The Doctor's fingers moved up further, growing closer to the junction between her legs.

Oh God.

Sophie whimpered as she pushed her hips up, wanting her mate to touch her.

Before the Doctor's hands could reach where she wanted him, Jack held onto her breasts and pulled her backwards and into his lap. The Doctor's eyes widened at Jack and was about to say something to him.

"Hold on. I have an idea." Jack mouthed to his friend so Sophie would hear him.

The Doctor closed his mouth and took a deep breath, letting Jack take the reigns for a moment.

When he didn't touch her because Jack had pulled her away, she let out a whine.

Jack shushed her before he kissed her lips.

The Doctor sat off to the side in confusion. This was his idea? To have Sophie to himself?

Sophie kissed her lover back, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.

Jack moaned softly as he deepened the kiss.

As they kissed, her tongue licked at his bottom lip for entrance into his mouth.

The Doctor cleaned his throat, making the couple pull apart. He gave Jack a look, almost asking him what he was doing.

Jack sighed and pecked Sophie's lips one last time before he picked her up and carried her over to the pillows to lay her down on.

Sophie lay on the pillows, looking breathless from both of their kisses. She wondered what was coming next.

Jack looked over at the Doctor. "Follow my lead." he mouthed to him before he crawled up the bed to his lover. He grabbed her left hand and held it above her head on the pillow. Then he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Sophie enthusiastically responded to his kiss, hating that her mate stopped it. Her tongue returned to lick at his bottom lip for entrance into his mouth.

Before he could do it again, he pulled away, shooting a smirk at her. Then he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently.

Of course, she gasped in delight, arching her chest up against his mouth.

As she moaned, Jack's eyes opened and looked at his friend, mentally telling him to help him.

The Doctor took his signal and moved over, grabbing her right hand and pinning it above her head as well. Then he kissed her lips quickly before he leaned down and took her other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same attention.

"Theta...Jack..." she moaned their names loudly.

They both moaned around her nipples, hearing their names being moaned by her.

Her moan joined theirs.

Both of their techniques were pretty different. Jack's tongue slid over the nipple while the Doctor sucked the other bud a little harder.

Their names left her lips again as she arched her chest up even more and her hips lifted up, wanting either one of them to touch her.

After sucking her nipple for awhile, Jack's free hand moved down and went between her legs, rubbing her through her panties.

"Jack..." She moaned, moving against his fingers.

The Doctor's eyes cracked open and looked over to see Jack's hand rubbing her.

Jack's eyes opened too and met his.

Very slowly, the Doctor's hand moved down and helped his friend rub her heat.

"Fuck..." The curse fell from her in a loud gasp.

Both of their fingers rubbed her slowly as they continued to suck her breasts.

The pleasure she was feeling was sky rocketing as her hips moved in time with their fingers.

Jack bit down on her nipple while the Doctor's fingers pressed against against her harder.

She gasped sharply in response to her lover's bite and her hips bucked up.

Then Jack's thumb was able to find her clit through her panties and began rubbing it. The Doctor's tongue swirled around her nipple, grazing his teeth against it.

Oddly enough, they were working pretty well together.

"Jack!" she cried out her lover's name when he rubbed her clit.

The Doctor worked quickly, rubbing her slit to try and earn a moan of his name.

"Theta...oh..."

He smirked against her breast in triumph as he continued to rub.

Jack smirked as well as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

Whimpers left her lips and she withered into the bed. "Fuck boys..." she whimpered.

They could both feel dampness seeping through her silky panties, making them both groan. Their hands held onto her wrists tightly, trying to keep her from trying to touch them.

God, she needed to cum so bad. She was surprised she was able to hold on for this long.

Then Jack pulled his hand away, tapping the Doctor's hand to get him to stop. They both stopped touching her and just focused on sucking her nipples.

This made her groan. "No...Jack...Theta...please..."

Jack bit down suddenly and the Doctor followed his action.

She cried out in response.

Then Jack released the bud and began flicking it quickly, looking up into his lover's eyes.

She met his gaze and whispered, "Jack...touch me again...please...

"We'll get to that in a moment." he whispered to her. "Just lay back and let us do our work."

She sighed and relaxed against the bed, allowing them to work.

Jack looked over at the Doctor who was still sucking and smirked at him. Then using his free hand, he pinched her nipple and twisted it.

"Jack!" she keened.

"You're up, Doc." Jack to him.

The Doctor nodded his head to him as he released her nipple and leaned up to kiss his mate. His tongue slid past her lips and began exploring it.

Jack's continued to tease her nipple, flicking, pinching, and twisting it until she was whimpering.

She whimpered into her mate's kiss.

While his mouth kept her busy, his fingers found her damp nipple and played with it.

"Theta..." she whimpered.

Then Jack touched the Doctor's shoulder, making him break their kiss. Jack swooped in and kissed Sophie's lips for a few moments before pulling away. "I think you're ready..." he purred as he made his way back down to her breast and took it into his mouth again.

The Doctor followed his action and went back to sucking the other bud.

"So ready..." she moaned.

Jack's eyes made contact with the Doctor's and mentally told him what to do next. His fingers grabbed one side of her panties while the Doctor grabbed the other. Then they both slid her soaked panties down her thighs until they came off, letting them throw them off to the side. Their fingers returned and began stroking her wet cunt very gently.

"Oh yes boys..." she groaned, bucking her hips up.

If Jack's fingers moved up, the Doctor's would moved down. They each worked together in creating a slow pace that would leave their lover, writhe under their touch.

She moaned each of their names in a mantra as she withered into the bed.

Jack's fingers dipped between her folds, gathering her juices, giving him a little bit of lubrication so he could circle his fingers around her (add that).

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt the pressure of her release building and building.

The Doctor fingers slowly thrust into her pussy, moaning against her breast. Jack's index finger swirled her tiny bundle of nerves in circles, sucking on her nipple even harder.

"Jack...Theta...I'm going to..." She could barely finish her sentence. The pleasure was too much.

"Cum for us Sophie..." the Doctor whispered against her breast, curling his fingers inside of her.

Jack moaned as he pinched her clit.

Sophie came hard around their fingers, screaming their names.

Both of their fingers continued to touch her as her juices rushed out.

She could barely think straight as she breathed heavily.

Jack released her breast and smirked over at his friend. "Switch?"

The Doctor nodded his head as he pulled his fingers out.

Then Jack thrust two fingers inside while the Doctor teased her clit.

"Jack! Theta!" Her entire body arched up off the bed. They were going to make her cum again.

Her mate rubbed her clit for awhile before he started flicking it roughly. Her lover was thrusting three dinners inside of her, twisting and curling them against her walls.

With their ministrations, she came again quickly.

They pulled their fingers away finally and sat up on the bed, releasing her hands from their grip.

Sophie didn't say anything as she breathed heavily. She couldn't say anything. Nothing at all. If it was going to be like this, she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


End file.
